Millennium Dreams
by ObsidianDreamer1
Summary: Five hundred years have passed since the Golden Crystal has been given to a King of Earth. Now the Guardians of Elysium have chosen a new bearer, Crown Prince Endymion. Queen Selenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium is sending her daughter, along with four others, to witness this event and hopefully prevent a great calamity...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So this is my first SM story. Here's hoping you like my remake of the Silver Millenium. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. I just like to play in their world. Reminder, this has an M rating for a reason. You have been warned. **

**Reviews: I love reviews! Good or bad, I will read them all! The more I get, the more I write. **

Prequel

"But mother," Serenity protested in her soft tones, "must I?"

"Yes, dear," Her mother told gently but firmly, "you must. If you are to rule after me, you must go down to earth. Crown Prince Endymion will come of age in less than a year and when that day happens, he will be given the golden crystal of Elysium. It has been nearly five centuries since the Guardian of Elysium has chosen a successor. I myself was present when the first king of earth was given the crystal. As my daughter, and future queen of the silver millennium, you will act as ambassador of the moon kingdom"

"But he will not be given the crystal for another six months," Serenity pointed out to her mother, "yet you ask me to leave now? Why so early and must I stay for the entire six months?"

Selenity, also known as Selene, the moon goddess, sighed and stood up. She walked to the balcony where she could view the earth. It's luminous glow shone in the heavenly sky like a blue pearl. Selenity gazed at the beautiful planet with a deep sadness.

"My daughter, of all the planets in the galaxy Earth is the youngest and filled with untapped power. Its people hold both light and darkness in their hearts. They are a fierce race with great pride and it is that pride that is gives them great strength and yet it is also their greatest weakness."

Serenity heard the sadness in her mother's voice and drawn by that sadness, she went to her mother's side. "Mother?" she asked softly, her tone questioning, "why do I hear sorrow in your voice?"

"As Queen, it is my sworn duty to protect all the planets of the silver millennium and Earth has yet to join its sister planets, preferring to stand alone. I worry for its people, whose lives are more fleeting that the rest of the planets."

Selenity turned to her daughter, her deep purple eyes meeting her daughters sapphire eyes ringed with silver. "In the beginning, it was not unusual for interactions between earth and its neighboring planets but when the other rulers of the planets joined the Silver Millennium and made fealty, it was Earth who stood apart and declared that they would be ruled by none."

"But then why are you sending me to earth if they disdain us?"

"Because we made a pact, the Queen of the Moon and the King of Earth. The Earth Kingdom would remain apart of the Silver Millennium yet still maintain friendship and goodwill towards the moon and its allied kingdoms. Each time a new king comes of age, a delegation is sent to renew ties of friendship and maintain peace."

"I understand, but why must I leave for six months for a simple coronation ceremony?"

"Because this time, after five hundred years, the golden crystal will once again be given to prince of earth. My daughter you must understand, the first time the golden crystal was presented to the earth king, it was then that they chose to live independently from the rest of solar system. Now after five hundred years, it is ready to be given again. This time, I would see Earth join us. That is why I am sending you, my daughter. To show the royal court that there is much to be gained by joining the Silver Millennium."

Serenity sighed and knew her mother had won this argument. She would leave her beloved moon kingdom and travel to earth and stay there until Crown Prince Endymion was given possession of the golden crystal.

"As you wish mother," Serenity replied, a sigh of resignation in her voice, "when am I to leave?"

"In one week's time."

Serenity's eyes widened. It coincided when earth could be seen at its fullest. It did not give her much time to pack for a six month journey.

"Then I will take my leave, my mother, and begin my preparations."

"You will do well, my Serenity," her mother told her, pride shining in her amethyst eyes, "but I will miss you dearly."

Serenity gave her mother a loving smile. "I will miss you as well." She gave her mother and Queen a deep curtsey before leaving her side to go back to her chambers.

Selenity turned back to the view of the heavens, not to view the earth, but the Sun. The moon's solar consort. "Ah Sol, beloved am I doing the right thing by our daughter?" Selenity whispered softly, saying the name of the of the man who helped give life to their daughter and who died before he could hold her.

_If Earth once more refuses to join the Silver Millennium I fear a great calamity will befall my people. I pray my daughter, still coming into her own power, will succeed where I failed. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Update! This is rare for me to update so quickly, so don't get used to it! I am working on several other stories as well but will try to update as often as I am able.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. I just play in their world. This story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

**Reviews: I love reviews! Good or bad I will take and read them all! The more I get the better I write!**

Chapter 1

Serenity quickly made her way through the halls of the palace. Its gleaming white pillars untouched by time, with earth casting its blue light upon her home. The skirts of her gown got tangled in her long legs and Serenity kicked at them with annoyance. Quickly before Luna, her mother's adviser and her personal teacher, could catch her in such an unladylike act she slipped into her chambers and changed out of the gown and into a simple peach tunic and loose flowing pants. Her hair, as long as her mothers and it is royal twin buns, she left alone.

She should be packing for her trip, but she wanted to get out of the palace, if even for short time. "Ser, where were you going in such a hurry?"

Serenity turned to see the Princess of Venus, Minako, leaning against her door frame. "Minako!" she crossed the room and flung her arms around one of her closest friends. "When did you arrive?"

Minako laughed and hugged the moon princess. "Just a few minutes ago. I paid my respects to your mother and she told me you had already gone back to your bedroom. You look in a temper, so what has happened?"

Serenity's smile dropped and she sighed, stepping back from the golden haired princess. It was remarkable how similar they looked. Minako eyes were a lighter shade of blue, like the sky at dawn, and her hair was the deep fallow gold that only the royal line of Venus had. Serenity by contrast, had deeper eyes, like sapphires at midnight, and her hair was the pure white of moonlight. However both girls were near to height and had the same lithe bodies.

Had Serenity's hair been golden blonde, or Minako's the pure white of moon royalty, the girls could have passed for sisters. But the girls were as close as sisters, which is why is was hard for Serenity to tell her the news.

"I," she took a deep breath, "am leaving. Mother had bade me to go to earth for the next six months."

Minako did not gasp in shock, as she had expected, but gave her an odd look. "I see. Well come with me."

Serenity stared at her with hurt eyes, for she had just told her best friend that she was leaving for six months and she treated it as though it meant nothing. Minako saw the look and rolled eyes. "Oh do get that look off your face. A moon princess does not frown. It is unladylike." She had the perfect imitation of Luna's voice when she was scolding Serenity.

The moon princess couldn't help it, she let out a reluctant giggle at her friends antics. "There we go, much better." Minako told her happily and grasped her hands and pulled her out of her bedroom.

"Mina!" she laughed, "where are we going?"

"Not telling. Its a surprise. You trust me don't you?" Mina asked her, a playful smile on her lovely face.

This time it was Serenity who rolled her blue eyes. "Of course."

"Then hush and follow me."

Bemused Serenity followed her friend, becoming even more confused when they left the interior of the palace and heading towards the training grounds.

"Mina why are we," she began to ask when suddenly she stopped because the answer was in front on her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Serenity." Greeted Ami, the Princess of Mercury.

"Hey nice day for picking flowers isn't it?" remarked Makoto, Princess of Jupiter.

"Honestly Minako when you said you were going to be gone for a minute, you didn't say half an hour." Accused Rei, Princess of Mars.

"Well it took me longer to find Serenity than I expected." Minako told her in a blithe tone that made the marsian princess glare at the golden girl.

"Everyone...," Serenity breathed a look of confusion on her face, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh yes, that's right," Minako interrupted, "listen up. Serenity is leaving for earth for six months. Sad isn't it?"

Serenity glared at Minako, who didn't sound the least bit upset.

"Well that's rather too bad." quipped Makoto, a bored look on her face.

"I suppose we will have to study without you," Ami replied, her sea green eyes calm.

"You know it actually may be quiet around here without Luna having to scold you every five minutes." Rei told her with a flip of her long, black hair.

Serenity stared at her friends, hurt and confused. These four women were suppose to be her dearest companions and yet they had just been informed that she would not be around for _six _months and they were acting like they were glad she was going away.

"I," she began, "I guess..." but tears closed her voice and she turned away.

"Of course," began Minako in a loud voice, "I have to leave in a week as well."

"How interesting!" chimed in Ami, "So am I!"

"Huh, what are the odds? I'm leaving in a week as well." There was a thread of laughter in Makoto's voice.

"Well I _don't _want to go but someone has to make sure the lot of you don't get into trouble." Rei grumbled, but it was a good nature grumble.

Serenity turned back to see her four friends grinning widely at her. "You honestly didn't think you were going to earth by yourself?" Mina asked her cheerfully. "After all, we _are _part of your inner court."

Serenity let out a shriek of happiness and ran to her friends, who immediately surrounded her, laughing and pulling at her hair. "You...you...oh!" she began, but was laughing too hard to say anything.

After several minutes of laughter, the five princesses settled down on the stone benches in the training ground.

"I don't understand." Serenity began, "why are the four of you going to earth?"

Rei rolled her eyes at her. "Honestly, I swear you don't listen. Didn't Queen Selenity explain that earth's prince is receiving the golden crystal in six months?"

Serenity nodded her head and Ami took over the explanation, "It's been five hundred years since that has happened. So its been decided by the Queen that there should be a delegation of not only the moon, but earths four closest neighboring planets."

"And since we are already part of your royal guard, it was easier just to send us as the representatives." Makoto finished with a grin. "According to dad, most of earth's warriors are male, so they won't be expecting female guards."

"So do you get it now?" Minako teased her friend, "you still have to go to earth, but we will be right there with you. Did you honestly expect to go alone?"

"Actually, yes" Serenity told them with a frown, "can your courts do without their princesses for so long a sojourn?"

Minako waved a hand at her. "All taken care of, besides the outer planet Guardians are keeping watch, they will not be at the coronation. That will come later should earth finally decide to join us."

"Actually, I am looking forward to visiting earth," Ami told them, her tone excited, "they have such a fascinating history!"

"So long as they behave themselves." Rei remarked sharply, "remember these earthians have stood apart from the Silver Millennium for nearly five hundred years. They could be savages for all we know!"

"Perhaps," laughed Makoto who was unperturbed, " but we should handle them no problem." It was well known that Makoto was the strongest guardian princess, except when it came to Haruka.

"So, now that's settled, we should really begin to prepare for our journey." Minako told everyone, her voice serious. "Formal court clothing is required for the ceremony but I would pack traveling clothes as well. We don't know the customs of earth as they open their borders very rarely. We should also make an effort to buy earthian clothes as well."

"Whatever for?" Ami asked, perplexed by Minako's insistence.

"We are representing not only our planets, but the Silver Millennium. If we are to gain earth's trust, we must show them that we are willing to learn their customs." Serenity answered, all eyes turning to her in surprise.

She gave them a slight smile. "Luna's been teaching me the customs of earth for several month's now. It is why I wasn't surprised when mother asked me to go. I have been training as a diplomat. Mina's advice is sound, we should pack our own clothes so that we can represent our planets but we should also make an effort to blend in as well."

"Not with that hair," Makoto quipped, causing Serenity to laugh even as she touched the white locks.

"Yes well, I did say _try._" she replied back sardonically. "Come we have only a week. There is much to do before then and I for one would like to get some practice in before going to earth. This is a peaceful mission but even peace does not mean safety."

"Spoken like a queen to be," Minako said with approval. "Alright everyone, training garb. Now!"


End file.
